The Choice
by Adsagsona
Summary: When TPTB consult him, Spike is forced to make a choice. The first two chapters are from the first 'Choice' story. FINISHED please :o)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong entirely to Joss Whedon. The actors belong to themselves of course.  
  
Author's note: Spike is forced to choose: back to the past or Angelus in his life.  
  
The choice  
  
Spike was in his crypt, between sleeping and waking. He lay on the bed beneath the crypt where no one, except the Scoobies, could find him. He liked it that way. The last couple of months he had admitted it to himself. He had changed. Not in a bad way, mind you. The urge to kill had left him, and he liked to be alone as much as possible. Thinking, reading, watching telly. Yeah, he had turned into a younger version of Angel and he knew it.  
  
Is that what loving Buffy did to you? Maybe, but he liked to think of it as evolution. If he had had a coven, he would be a master vampire. Silent, brooding, waiting to strike.  
  
"Hey! Spike!"  
  
He groaned, he didn't want to deal with this right now.  
  
"In here, Slayer."  
  
Buffy climbed down the ladder and looked at him questionly. He got her worried and she hated him for that.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You weren't there for patrol."  
  
"I didn't feell like it."  
  
"What? Spike, I swear." She sputtered.  
  
For the first time that night, he sat up and looked Buffy straight in the eyes.  
  
"You swear what, pet? I don't have to patrol if I don't want to. I'm no Slayer, I'm a vampire. I haven't got a soul or the bloody Powers that Be on my back. If I want to be left alone, too bad for you. Now I'd like you to go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She left, angry because he didn't even gave her a chance to put down some witty remarks. Normally he loved their fighting. Something wasn't right.  
  
Spike let himself fall back. Finally, some peace and quiet.  
  
"That's wasn't too nice of you, talking to the Slayer like that."  
  
He jumped up, growling at whomever disturbed his peace this time. A young woman stood in the middle of the room, looking at him.  
  
"Bloody hell! Who are you? How did you get in here?" "I don't have a name. I was sent here by the Powers."  
  
"Off course, it's because I said that They wouldn't bother me, isn't it? Me and my bloody big mouth."  
  
"They noticed that you look a lot like your Grandfather."  
  
"My Gra. I don't look like Angel!!!"  
  
"You don't have the burden of a soul, that is true. But we want to give you a choice, William."  
  
He wasn't in the least surprised that she knew his name.  
  
"Good, tell me about your choice."  
  
"How would you like to be human again?"  
  
"I wouldn't. not one bit.I'am a happy vampire. You are talking to the wrong one, pet. It's Angels wish to be human, not mine."  
  
"Sometimes the Powers have a strange sense of humour. Let me tell you about your second choice: staying a vampire."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"If you want to stay like you are, you will need a soul."  
  
She ignored the huff Spike gave.  
  
"That soul can't be established by a spell, since all records have been destroyed after Angelus' escapade. That means that you will have to take the soul of someone else."  
  
"But."  
  
"A soul that isn't anchored tightly, like for example Angels."  
  
"What? So I have the choice betwee a human me and the return of Angelus? Just bloody well fantastic."  
  
"You have 24 hours to decide. Be quick about it."  
  
She disappeared and let a startled Spike behind. After a few minutes, he gathered his thoughts and knew what to do. He'd let Buffy decide.  
  
Buffy woke up after repeated taps on the window. She saw Spike and reluctantly opned the window for him.  
  
"What's wrong, Spike?"  
  
"I have a question for you, luv. And the way I know you, you will answer truthfully on it."  
  
"Don't be so mysterious. What is it?"  
  
"If you had the choice. No, if you HAD to choose between angel and me, who would you pick?"  
  
"Spike, that is the most childish."  
  
"Answer me, Slayer! Stake in hand, who would you kill? Me or Angel?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Then I know what to do. Goodbye, Buffy."  
  
"No! I want an explanation! Spike!"  
  
But he was walking down the street already. She grabbed the phone and called Angel.  
  
"We help the hopeless!"  
  
"Hello Cordelia, can I talk to Angel?"  
  
"Hi Buffy, here he is."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angel, listen, did you talk to Spike lately?"  
  
"The last time he threatened to kill me, why?"  
  
"I just thought that you might have said something to him. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."  
  
"Do'nt worry about it, Buffy. As I remember, Spike always lands back on his feet, no matter how big the trouble."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I help the hopeless."  
  
They both smiled through the phone and put it down. Buffy went to sleep, reassured that everything was alright. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Still nothing belongs to me.  
  
Author's note: This is the second chapter where Spike makes his choice.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Oi! Powers, where are you?"  
  
"Did you make your decision already?"  
  
Again he jumped.  
  
"Why do you keep insisting on coming out of nowhere? Yes, it is made. Make me alive again."  
  
"Why this choice?"  
  
"None of your business!" He growled.  
  
A zap, a flash and he woke up in a soft bed. He could feel his heartbeat and the warmth of his body.  
  
"William!"  
  
He recognized that voice, but that was impossible. It was the voice of. An older woman walked into the room.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"William, what are you still doing in bed? I thought you had a very important party to go to?"  
  
"I. Yes, I do, Mother. I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Good. Now hurry, your sister is waiting."  
  
He nodded, completely confused. He came out of bed and sought out his wardrobe. That was still the same. He hated those tweed suits. In a glance, he looked in the mirror. That was William, but not entirely. His hair was in the old Victorian style, but his body was that of the 21ste century Spike. And he could see fine without glasses.  
  
He grinned when he thought of the possibilities. He put on a black suit with a white silk shirt and tie. Next step was the hair. He cut it short and combed it back, for the first time in years with a mirror.  
  
"Yeah, this will have to do."  
  
He walked downstairs and opened the doors to the salon. Amaused he heard the gasp of his mother and sister.  
  
"What did you do to your hair? And where are your glasses?"  
  
"I like it this way, mother. I wanted something different. Come on, sis, you don't want to be late, now do you?"  
  
"Don't make a fool out of yourself, William. You'll walk into a tree without glasses." He laughed at her, a full, rich sound. She was surprised, it was the first time she heard that from her older brother.  
  
"No worries, Janey, I won't disappoint you, I promise."  
  
He led her to the awaiting coach and told her driver where to go. Janey was impressed with the transformation of her brother.  
  
"What happened to you, that your are in such a good mood?"  
  
"I have had a dream, my dear Janey, and that dream told me how my future would be like. And I realised it was not for me."  
  
She wasn't all too happy with that answer, but William clearly didn't want to say anything else. 


	3. chapter three

A.N.: After I finished this story, I got a few complaints from readers that wondered why I made so little of a story with so much potential. I had to say they were right and so I tried something a little different AND longer this time (. The first two chapters remain the same but from here, things will change. Hope you like it!  
  
The Choice: Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Spike woke up with a slight headache. It vaguely reminded him of the fact he was human now. His back hurt from sleeping in the soft bed. In short, he felt like an old man.  
  
"I'm supposed to be twenty-five and I feel ancient. Stupid human body." He grumbled.  
  
He didn't bother to dress properly, a shirt and a pair of trousers was enough, and walked downstairs. He was the first of the family downstairs and he tried to remember where the kitchen was.  
  
"Right. Where are you, Hudson?"  
  
The cook stuck his head around the corner.  
  
"Master William, what a surprise to see you up so early. Would you care for some breakfast?"  
  
"That would be great, thank you."  
  
He sat himself down and began to read the newspaper. He was quite curious to see if any mysterious murders had happened in the past few days. Of course this was London, but you never knew that Angelus left some evidence. Engrossed in his reading he didn't notice his sister until she sat opposite of him.  
  
"I'm beginning to think you have lost your mind, dear brother."  
  
"Janey . . . You startled me."  
  
"This is the first time I see you reading something other than all kinds of poems. Your behaviour yesterday was not normal. Is there something wrong?"  
  
He smiled at her. Such a change in a short period of time must be hard to understand.  
  
"I have decided to step into the world, nothing more. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Tell mother I'm going for a walk."  
  
"William, you know she doesn't like it if you're in London by yourself. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous! Bloody hell, Janey, I'm a grown man! I'm not some weakling who has to be protected for the rest of his life."  
  
"She's still grieving for father, Will. I don't think she can bear it if she lost you too."  
  
Spike remembered the evening vaguely that his father hadn't returned home from his weekly get-together with his friends. His mother was sick from worry. His father was found a week after, stabbed in the back and robbed of his money. There could only have passed a few months.  
  
"It's daylight outside. I will be careful, I promise."  
  
Without listening to Janeys begging to stay inside he put on a long coat and hat and left the house. He breathed in the air of a long forgotten city. How he had longed for this moment on all his journeys. But he never had had the chance to return, Druscilla hated the city too much. Only in the seventies of the next century he went back and he found a modern metropolis. The demon had loved the new London, the human had cried for the loss of his beloved city.  
  
Spike carefully avoided the places he had gone as a vampire. He knew the hide-out of Angelus, Darla and Druscilla and he did not care for an encounter. In stead he kept to sunny places as the park, where he seemed to be the talk of the town.  
  
"That's him! He rejected Cecily Beaulieu."  
  
"Isn't that William the Bloody?"  
  
"The man with his awful poetry? That is impossible, William the Bloody is afraid of his own shadow."  
  
Eric Vinere, one of the young noblemen of London, had the courage to go up to Spike. One as popular as William had to be a part of their social group.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"We. . . My friends and I were just wondering if you care to join us."  
  
"I'd like that, thank you."  
  
He let them take him to the nearest bar to drink and share stories.  
  
"You know William, we have heard something quite. . . let us say amazing. There have been rumours that you have turned down the love of your life. And you made a fool out of Joshua Harpor."  
  
"You don't exactly need much to make a fool out of him. He is too full of himself. Cecily was a mistake, a phase in my life."  
  
"No more poetry?"  
  
"I have finished with that."  
  
"Thank God! You're an okay guy, William Ashton. We will be happy if you join us. It was your poetry that kept us apart."  
  
Spike smiled at the boys, not sure if they were sincere. He had never been in this situation before and let it be for the moment.  
  
"Let us drink to that then." 


	4. chapter four

AN: Reviewer 131 yes, it was because of you! It's all your fault! LOL. But I'm glad you did, because you were right. So anytime you see me slacking, just say it. Deal? :o) Chapter four where Spike is still in the 19th Century London. Everything goes his way, but then he meets someone familiar.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 4  
  
Eric Vinere, Lance Cristen and Spike celebrated their new friendship for hours, until dark. Suddenly he realised his mistake, his mother would be very angry with him. Although he wanted to be free, he had a certain amount of compassion for his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I must be going. My sister awaits me, I must escort her."  
  
"Your sister is very beautiful, isn't she looking for a husband?"  
  
"She has time. . . And if she marries I hope it won't be with a scoundrel like you, Eric."  
  
Under loud laughter he left the tavern. He walked along the nightly streets, hurrying to get home. He bumped into a tall dark-haired man. Just from the power he felt when he came in contact with him, Spike knew who the other man was.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, although I am in the disadvantage, sir. I don't know your name."  
  
Spike understood why mortals were so enthralled with his creature. He talked softly and was well-mannered. He didn't need to take his victims by force, they gave themselves to him willingly. But today the vampire seemed in a rather thoughtful state of mind.  
  
"I'm William Ashton."  
  
Spike was ready to give the other man a kick in the gut and run, but Angelus just smiled sadly and nodded. Spike wondered why the vampire could be sad but didn't dare to ask and walked on. Angelus fell in stride beside him.  
  
"Where do you have to be?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Of course, how stupid of me."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Angelus, is there something wrong?"  
  
Angelus shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I've lost someone, that's all."  
  
Spike was curious, who would Angelus loose? He had never met him, so that couldn't be it.  
  
"Druscilla was like a daughter to me, joyful and eager to learn. But suddenly she just. . . lost interest. It was like she didn't' ant to live anymore. I don't understand."  
  
Angelus wasn't sad, but confused. Why should a creature that could have the entire world loose interest? He didn't notice that Spike had become silent.  
  
Dru was dead? His lover of over a century. . .  
  
"This is my stop." He heard Angelus say. It was an old mansion, the home of a family who were in their holiday house at the moment.  
  
"I hope we'll meet again."  
  
They shook hands and parted. Spike was hurt by the news of the death of his vampiress. When he walked through the door, he didn't have time to think about it anymore. His mother was still up and furious at him.  
  
"How could you, Will?! You know I hate it when you go out."  
  
"I've met some friends for a drink, mother. I'm sorry it got so late, but I can take care of myself."  
  
"That's exactly what your father said and look what became of him."  
  
"I am not like father. When will you trust me enough to let me be my own man? You don't have to bother anymore when I'm old an grey! You can't keep protecting me, mother."  
  
"It never bothered you before."  
  
He came closer to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"You will not loose me like father. I will always be your son."  
  
"And I'm proud of you, William. But please, be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs where Janey was waiting to hear the news.  
  
"Let me guess, you aren't allowed to go outside anymore."  
  
"On the contrary, dear sister. I can come and go as I please. But I'll keep escorting you, don't worry."  
  
He went to bed that night, thinking everything would be alright. Druscilla was the one who had been interested in him. Now that she was gone, how much it hurt him, there would be no threat of becoming a vampire. Hell, Angelus had talked to him and let him go! 


	5. chapter five

AN: Spikes human life is wonderful and on top of that he meets the girl of his dreams.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 5  
  
The following days passed smoothly. He lived the life of an aristocratic young Englishman. He drank with his friends and learned a lot of the London society. His mother controlled his heritage, but someday the estate would be his and he was preparing to rule it well. And now that the season was officially opened, he escorted his sister Janey to the balls she went to as a debutante.  
  
It was common that an older woman escorted the debutante, but his mother didn't feel well enough to do so. One of their aunts volunteered, but William still brought his sister to the ball and left her then in the care of Aunt Helen.  
  
"Janey, you look lovely! Hello William, you're handsome as ever, of course. When will you get married?"  
  
"That can take a while, I'm afraid. I love my freedom too much to tie myself down."  
  
"Good, get out of my sight then." She said lovingly.  
  
He left with a courteous bow and slowly eyed the room as he walked to the other side. There he met his friend Eric Vinere.  
  
"I didn't know you frequented these formals, my friend."  
  
"You never know where you meet the right girl, William. Take her for instance."  
  
Spike looked at the girl that was pointed out. She was a vision of true beauty he had to admit. She resembled Buffy so much, he caught himself thinking. Buffy wasn't here and he would never meet her. There was a distance of years between them.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Laura Baddington, her father owns a few London banks. He is rich! And she's beautiful, that's a plus."  
  
"You can be shallow sometimes, Eric."  
  
"I'm asking her to dance."  
  
"If you want to stand in line, go ahead."  
  
Spike was through with women where he would be second. He talked and laughed and actually did ask a few of the girls to dance. In all, he had a good time. After a few hours he went back to his aunt to take his leave.  
  
"Is Janey ready?"  
  
"Oh William, but it's still so early. Let her stay for a while longer."  
  
"Will you take her home then?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
He left the building and walked a few steps before he heard a fierce scream.  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that?"  
  
Spike tried to convince himself that it wasn't any of his business, but still ran to find the source of the sound. 


	6. chapter six

AN: We let William be happy for a little while longer, but you know, I'm evil so it can't last :o) William saves the day and becomes a hero.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 6  
  
"Help! Help me!"  
  
"Shut up, do you want the whole world to hear?"  
  
Spike took in the scene before him. A man lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. Another man held onto the arm of a young lady.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!"  
  
The man looked up and grinned when he noticed Spike.  
  
"What are you going to do, a scrawny little man like you?"  
  
To the man's surprise Spike just smiled and took his stance.  
  
"We'll see who's scrawny."  
  
The man let the girl go and attacked him. He easily blocked the punches and placed a few himself. Although the man was bigger and probably stronger, Spike could catch him on speed. With a perfectly placed roundhouse kick he knocked the mugger out. He immediately ran to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?"  
  
Just now he had the chance to look at her. It was Laura Baddington!  
  
"Yes, thank you sir. You've saved my life. Where is Vincent?"  
  
"He'll live but I think he'll have a severe headache. How did this happen?"  
  
He asked this as they kneeled beside the unconscious man.  
  
"I walked to my coach and Vincent, my families coachman, came to escort me. That man appeared out of nowhere and knocked Vincent on the head. It was awful.  
  
"I can imagine. I will call for my coach, I'll take you home."  
  
"Thank you so much, that would mean a lot."  
  
He carried Vincent to his own carriage and helped Laura in. He gave instructions to the Baddington House.  
  
"How do you know the way so well, sir?"  
  
"Everyone knows, miss Laura. You are quite famous in aristocratic circles."  
  
"You're in the advantage then, sir."  
  
"God, how rude of me. My name is William Ashton, my apologies."  
  
"Now I can at least thank my saviour properly. My parents will want to thank you too, I'm sure."  
  
They were at their destination and Spike carried Vincent to his room where Laura called for a maid to take care of him.  
  
"We will call a doctor in the morning. I hope it won't be too bad."  
  
"He will be fine, really. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you."  
  
"Good, I'll be going then. Take care."  
  
She walked him to the door and to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek. The carriage still waited and took him swiftly home. It was early morning and he was very tired. His mother luckily had gone to bed, just like his sister. He went to bed immediately and was asleep in seconds.  
  
He didn't notice the tall man standing in the alley below his window. The man bared his fangs and his golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"So William Ashton, you are a hero now. Too bad that miss Laura will meet her destiny, as will you." 


	7. chapter seven

AN: William feels on top of the world, but danger is coming closer.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 7  
  
In the late afternoon spike managed to get out of bed. He planned on stopping at the Baddington House, to hear how Vincent was doing. The butler came to inform him about an early visitor.  
  
"It was before noon and you were still asleep, Master William. The boy had a message from Lord and Lady Baddington."  
  
The butler handed over the message and returned to his tasks. Spike read the message and smiled. It was a kind invitation to William Ashton, the saviour of their daughter. It was for the same evening and he didn't have much time to get ready. He loved being alive!  
  
*** He knocked on the door and the butler of the family announced him as Sir William Ashton. Lord and Lady Baddington were kind people and very interested to see who was their daughters saviour.  
  
"We are so grateful, William. I don't want to think about what that awful man would have done to Laura."  
  
"It was nothing, my lady, I' m sure every man would have done the same thing."  
  
He smiled at Laura and he wondered if just maybe she felt a little more than gratitude towards him. The diner was less formal than was common with most aristocratic families and later that night Lauras parents allowed the young couple to be alone, assured of the fact that William was well- mannered.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come. I hope my parents didn't bore you too much."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Your father has some interesting ideas. I don't want this to sound insulting, but it's nice to talk to a man for a change when you're surrounded by women at home."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"How is Vincent?"  
  
"As you said. He woke up with a splitting headache but a few hours later he felt a bit better. The doctor ordered him to stay in bed for a week but he didn't like that one bit."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
They talked for hours and it seemed like they were old friends. When the evening came to an end, Spike became serious.  
  
"Laura, I know this isn't proper because we've just met. . . Would you like to go to the opera with me tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd love to, William."  
  
She laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"I know this is. . . I like you, William. I can talk to you. You're not one of those noblemen who considers his wife as a trophy and tells her to shut up."  
  
He was a little taken aback by her confession.  
  
"I. . . I like you too." He stammered.  
  
They walked to the door. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Until tomorrow."  
  
They both smiled and Spike left, happier than he ever imagined he could be. For the first time the memories of his old life didn't pop up in his mind. He truly was a free man.  
  
*** The next morning he got hugs from his mother and Janey, telling him how proud they were. At first he didn't understand, but the headlines in the newspaper said enough. He was an official London hero. When he walked on the streets strangers greeted him and people who never bothered to speak with him were suddenly interested enough to have a chat. He basked in the attention, unaware of the danger lurking in the background.  
  
His carriage halted at Baddington House for the opera and Lauras mother chaperoned the couple. That didn't stand in their way of having a lovely evening.  
  
"It was a wonderful opera, William. You have an excellent taste."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Baddington."  
  
She waved her hand and let the young couple walk in front of her. She was glad for the choice her daughter had made. William Ashton was not only a brave and kind man, but he would inherit fortunes in a few years. 


	8. chapter eight

AN: Has the disappearance of Spike any effect on the Scoobies, and especially his Slayer?  
  
The Choice: Chapter 8  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angel, can you come over? We can't seem to calm her down and you're the only one she listens to."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
The vampire grabbed his coat and walked to Buffy's house. Ever since he was destined to protect the Vampire Slayer, he helped her wherever he could. He had moved to LA a while ago, but kept in touch with Rupert. A few months ago he had to move back to Sunnydale. The scoobies were hopeless, Buffy was out of control. This was just one of those nights.  
  
He entered Buffy's house where the entire gang waited for him. Giles came up to him.  
  
"Thank you for coming. She's in her room."  
  
He went up the stairs and heard the breaking of glass and smashing of solid rock. It seemed to be one of her worse episodes. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Buffy, can I come in?"  
  
Suddenly all sounds stopped. Angel knew he had her attention and decided to risk it. he slipped through the door and immediately ducked for a glass that came flying his way. When he saw she was ready to throw something else he held up his hand.  
  
"No! Buffy, don't!"  
  
"Oh, it's you. You haven't brought me back."  
  
She put the jar down.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Breaking things, trying to be angry at them, but it doesn't work;"  
  
"Why do you want to be angry at your friends?"  
  
For a moment Angel saw a light flickering in Buffy's eyes, but it faded just as quick. With a deep sigh she set herself on the bed.  
  
"Why couldn't they just let it be, Angel? Why couldn't they just accept the fact I was dead?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. Emotions are hard to explain sometimes. Maybe I would have tried it if I had the chance."  
  
"You don't know what it's like. I . . . it was so peaceful there, so. . . perfect. . . they took it all away from me. This is my hell and nobody understands."  
  
"I do. . ; I've seen hell, I know what it feels like. . . But you have friends to help you through it. you don't have to do this alone."  
  
"They can't see me like this, I'm a wreck."  
  
Angel took her hands in his as he sat next to her. How could he explain that they all knew and felt incredibly guilty? He decided not to tell her and let it be.  
  
"You know what the problem is?"  
  
The vampire was pleasantly surprised that his Slayer said anything. Most of the time he had to drag the words out of her. So he listened intently to what she had to say.  
  
"I don't even know what hell 'feels' like. Maybe that is hell, not feeling any emotions. But not even you can help me feel again. And I need to feel. . . something. Sometimes I even miss the agression to patrol."  
  
"Why don't you let me patrol then?"  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"But you're not alone in this, Buffy. Please, let me help you."  
  
She actually smiled at him, a sad smile that expressed the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
"I am alone, always will be. But that's okay. . . Why would I need anyone if I can't even bring up the effort to love or hate someone."  
  
"Buf. . ."  
  
"Let me be, Angel, you can't help me. Tell them I'll be alright and that they don't need to worry. Just go, I don't need you!"  
  
Angel nodded, unable to say anything else. He told the Scoobies everything was fine and headed back to his flat. How could he help Buffy feel again? What would it take? 


	9. chapter nine

AN: Things change, that's the only thing I can say.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 9  
  
Two hands shot out of the dark, grabbed her head and snapped her neck. Angelus walked the dark streets to the carriage only a few strides behind William and Laura. It was then Spike sensed something. It was a feeling of familiarity, of recognition.  
  
"Turn around, William Ashton."  
  
"Angelus."  
  
He and Laura turned around to face the vampire who still wore his human face.  
  
"Do you know this man, William?"  
  
"Stay behind me."  
  
"You know why I've come here, Ashton. I want that girl."  
  
"No! You're not getting a replacement for Druscilla! God Angelus, how could you take this so easily! She loved you, adored you like some evil sort of god and still you can't bring up any kind of emotion."  
  
The vampire seemed to stop dead in his tracks, then he shook his head. He was not about to let a silly boy who happened to say the right words keep him from his goal.  
  
"You talk like you knew her, my boy."  
  
"I did, you stupid sod! She was to me what you were to her! And you couldn't care less about her! Go find someone else to play your games and leave us alone."  
  
"Let me think about that. . . no."  
  
"Fuck off, Angelus."  
  
"Well, my boy you have nothing to say in the matter. She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Spike always had liked to defy his sire, but now he didn't posses the strength he had as a vampire. He was no match for Angelus who was just too fast and strong. An enormous blow to the head threw him against the wall where he lay bleeding. Angelus lost all interest and walked up to the terrified young woman in front of him.  
  
"Don't be afraid, lass, this will not hurt. . . much."  
  
She slapped him in the face with her purse. His face changed before her eyes and she fainted from shock.  
  
"Oh please, don't say that you're scared. Why are there so few people who have the courage to stand up to me?"  
  
At that moment Spike stirred. Angelus grinned evilly and made sure Laura was still unconscious. He grabbed Spike by the arm and lifted him so they were at eye level.  
  
"On second thought. . . You were not afraid. In fact, you're still not afraid and you know what's coming, right?"  
  
Spike didn't answer but cursed the fates that he was given this destiny. He swallowed and whispered.  
  
"Do with me what you want, just let Laura go."  
  
"It is very sweet of you that you want to be her champion, William, but you know you can't save her."  
  
He wanted to struggle and shout but the fangs that pierced his skin didn't only drain his blood but also the last possible strength he had in his body. The world slowly faded.  
  
*** A bloodied finger slid across his lips and he automatically opened his mouth. The blood seemed to keep flowing and he drank hungrily before the rich fountain was taken away and he opened his now golden eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the night, William."  
  
The demon looked around in wonder, it all seemed so new and beautiful to him. The man before him, his sire and creator, smiled approvingly at him.  
  
"You are the companion I was looking for, William. Now, I have a special treat for you."  
  
He guided his Childe to the unconscious girl. While the human side of him roared and rattled the bars of his cage, the demon rejoiced in a new source of food.  
  
"A fine young girl, ideal to gain some strength. Go ahead, she's all yours."  
  
He bit into her neck with a faint feeling of sadness. He didn't know why so he let it be and drank until there was no more blood.  
  
"Now Childe, tomorrow we will begin your training, but today you need to rest. Let's go." 


	10. chapter ten

AN: Angelus takes his new Childe home.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 10  
  
It was an hour before sunrise when they arrived at Angelus' lair. William felt weak but Angelus assured him it was because he was so young and soon enough he would be strong enough to last day and night.  
  
"Darla, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
From the shadows a blonde woman emerged. She had a frightening grin on her face that turned into a warm smile when she looked at Angelus.  
  
"Have you brought me food?"  
  
"No baby, I brought you a Grandchilde."  
  
It was meant to make the vampiress happy, but she wasn't. in fact, she was furious at Angelus.  
  
"Are you abandoning me? He is beautiful, I admit, but he is nothing more than a minion. How much blood did you give him? Am I suddenly not good anymore?"  
  
"Of course you are! You know I'll never leave you! But aren't I entitled to have a Childe, which I educate as you have me?"  
  
"You had Druscilla."  
  
"She wasn't a capable vampre, she couldn't take care of herself. William here will make us all proud." He said with a smile towards his Childe.  
  
Darla seemed to think about it and nodded.  
  
"Yes, you are right. I'd rather have you to myself but as long as I don't have to share you with a human. . ."  
  
"A human?! Darla, you can be hilarious sometimes, my love."  
  
He looked at the silent figure in the doorway.  
  
"Come William, so you can rest."  
  
The older vampire took his Childe to a comfortable bed and let him lay down.  
  
"Sleep. Tomorrow the world will be at your feet."  
  
*** William proved to be a cruel vampire, with a strength that matched Angelus' and a clever mind. It was so he began to rebel against the man who treated him as his pupil.  
  
He went to a ball, alone and in secrecy. Angelus and Darla didn't like crowds and certainly not when the gathering was held in well-lit halls. William had no problem with it and defied his sire. He was on a mission.  
  
"Janey."  
  
His sister startled when she heard his voice but then threw her arms around his neck. He lifter her up and slowly walked to a secluded spot in the room.  
  
"Where have you been? We were all worried sick about you!"  
  
"Here and there, I had a few things to settle."  
  
"Was it because of Laura? It must have been awful. At first they thought you had killed her and her mother, but there was evidence that another man was behind it. the same that had threatened Laura and Vincent."  
  
"I woke up and didn't know where I was. When I saw. . . Laura lying there I just ran."  
  
"Poor thing. . ; you are safe now."  
  
When she hugged him again he broke her neck. He hastily made his way back to the lair where an angry Angelus was waiting for him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Killing my sister. I can assure myself of my heritage this way. I let a lawyer take care of it when my mother happens to die." He grinned.  
  
"You are not to go out in public again, certainly not alone."  
  
"And why the hell not!"  
  
"The Slayer is in town you disobedient Childe!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
He had never heard of the Slayer before and it was a word that slightly scared him but also excited him for a new battle.  
  
"In every generation a Slayer is born. One girl with the abilities and skills to kill vampires."  
  
"A girl?! Come on now, Angelus, don't tell me you're scared of a girl! Tell me who she is and I will kill her for you."  
  
In a flash he was pressed against the wall, a strong hand at his throat .  
  
"If you do that, it wil lbe the stupidest and last thing you do. I am still your sire and order you to stay inside."  
  
William clasped a hand on the wrist of the older vampire and pulled himself free.  
  
"No!"  
  
They fought and every time Angelus was surprised about the abilities of his Childe. More often than not William could not explain where he had learned a certain move and called it intuition. Angelus knew that someday William would be his equeal or maybe even more. But for the moment he was still the strongest.  
  
William crashed into a table, Angelus landing on top of him. Angelus bit his neck but drank only a mouthful, just to remind him. He kissed the other vampire deeply to let him taste his own blood.  
  
"You are young and eager, Will. Maybe one day you'll meet the Slayer. For now I am your sire and I know what's best."  
  
William smiled and licked the blood of a cut on his sires cheek;  
  
"Yes, Angelus." 


	11. chapter eleven

AN: Spike is looking for the Slayer, but the one he is really looking for wants to be on her own. Nobody understands.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 11  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Buffy walked to the cemetery on her own. They were all so friendly that she wanted to throw up. They all thought she had become some fragile puppet after coming back from the dead. And Angel. . . He used to treat her like an equal, but now he talked to her as to a small child that needed comfort. She was getting crazy.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She looked around for the voice and found Willow on the far side of the cemetery. Her friend had worked her magic to bring Buffy back to the living. She felt guilty and almost never let Buffy out of her sight. She and Angel made turns.  
  
"Hi Willow."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
Buffy gave a look that stated the obvious.  
  
"Okay, that was stupid. Are you doing anything later?"  
  
"No. Will, you know I don't like it when you're out by yourself at this hour."  
  
"My magic is enough to scare demons off. Erm. . . Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you do to Angel?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"He's brooding much more than normal. You know he only wants the best for you."  
  
"Yeah, and you know what?"  
  
She turned around so she could look Willow in the eyes.  
  
"He doesn't know what's best for me and neither does anyone of you. You are a good friend, but you have to stop looking after me like a kid. I can handle myself."  
  
"But Buffy. . ."  
  
"Bye Will."  
  
She walked on between the tombstones, not looking back. She needed the silence and nothingness of the cemetery. It helped her remember a certain part of the afterlife. Afterwards it left her feeling numb, even worse than normal, but she didn't care about that.  
  
In the older part she felt a pull towards a crypt. Vampires! She didn't bother to knock and kicked down the door.  
  
"Slayer!"  
  
"Great, no introductions." She smiled.  
  
"You were dead."  
  
"Hm well, guess again."  
  
She staked the two closest to her and let the leader come to her. He didn't waste any time and attacked. She blocked his fists and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over and she could easily stake him.  
  
Normally she never looked back after she killed. Giles was the one that looked after the prophecies. Sometimes she found something big herself, but it didn't happen much anymore. But tonight, something was wrong. This crypt was familiar, but she was sure she had never been there.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes and for the first time in months she felt. . . something. It was sad, a sort of pain, a loss. But it had nothing to do with her mum, or even with her own death. . . At the same time it was comforting, like the crypt itself opened his arms and embraced her. Maybe she had found her place, where she could be alone and still feel the comfort. 


	12. chapter twelve

AN: Back with our vampires, William is searching for his own place in the world.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 12  
  
As the years went by the relationship between the three vampires became strained. William wanted his freedom, he hated the confines a coven brought although it felt safe at certain moments. Angelus loved him in his own way, but Darla hated him. She had looked and waited until Angelus got tired of his new toy and killed William or tossed him aside. But for some reason the vampires kept his Childe close, even when he had taught him everything he knew. One evening they sat together when William made his announcement.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
Darla smiled triumphantically, but Angelus was not so happy about his Childes decision.  
  
"Why would you want to face the world alone? It's a lonely existence, certainly if you live forever."  
  
"I have everything I need. Since my mother died of grief I am a rich man. I'm not learning anything when I stay a good boy, Angelus. I'll come back, but in my own time."  
  
"It's time for you to grow up, I agree. Let him go, Angelus."  
  
The vampire didn't like the idea, but he couldn't deny William anything.  
  
"Alright lad, you can go. Why would I stop you?"  
  
William knew that his Sire had difficulties with his decision but didn't care.  
  
The next evening he went to say goodbye when he found Darla in tears. The whole room was shattered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"None of your business! If you're looking for Angelus, he's not here. He went hunting, he didn't want to see you."  
  
William nodded and made his way to the door. He didn't take anything with him. There was nothing in this world he couldn't buy. Just before he left Darla came up to him.  
  
"Angelus didn't want you to leave. . . But you made a good choice. I advice you to stay away."  
  
"I'll not get in your way, don't worry. Tell him. . . Who am I kidding, you wouldn't tell him any way."  
  
*** He left to visit the rest of Europe. He had never been outside of Britain and he had always loved history. The ancient Rome was the first city that caught his attention. For days he wandered through the Colosseum, trying to understand the way of living of the old Romans. He sat on the stone benches and tried to imagine what it was like for gladiators when the Caesar could decide over their life and death.  
  
He didn't meet other vampires often but sometimes they had news to tell him. He didn't keep count of the victims he killed but choose them carefully so that nobody would miss them and he could stay in the city unnoticed.  
  
He had set up his lair in one of the old abandoned cemeteries, together with a hotel room he used now and then, where he would have a little peace and quiet. That peace was disturbed when Darla suddenly stood in front of him.  
  
"Darla. You were the last person I expected."  
  
"Believe me, this is the last place I want to be. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?!"  
  
"What is it you want, Darla?"  
  
"Angelus is gone."  
  
"You have little faith in your Childe. You know he'll always return to you, he's bound to you."  
  
"No, he. . . he has a soul, William. That night you left he was very angry and said he needed a vicious kill. He choose a young gypsy girl and her family cursed him with a soul."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"It's your fault! I want you to look for him and make him a vampires again! It's the least you can do."  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind?! I'm not spending my time on a souled vampire! And saying it's my fault doesn't work, remember? I'm not the souled one."  
  
"You. . . you. . . aargh!"  
  
It seemed like she wanted to attack him, but at the last moment she changed her mind and disappeared. For a moment he believed it was all a dream. The perfume that still hung in the air convinced him it had all been real. 


	13. chapter thirteen

AN: The Order of Aurelius family is reunited again, but for how long?  
  
The Choice: Chapter 13  
  
It was a nice view of the future, being a family again. It worked for a while, but Darla grew tired of Angels reasons to not drink human blood. She didn't consider him a real vampire anymore, he had always some excuse to avoid hunting.  
  
William knew that his sire needed time and let him be most of the time. He wasn't sure if Angel was even his sire anymore, but he let it drop and did his own thing. He established a reputation for himself. Everywhere they went he and Darla left a bloody trail behind. Slowly but surely he became Darlas favourite, but he didn't want her attention.  
  
"You have learned well in your years alone."  
  
"I've done well before, you just didn't notice it."  
  
"What would you say if we left Angelus behind and made a bit of fame on our own? He is of no use to us."  
  
"Not yet. When he can take care of himself, maybe then we will." William said although he had no intention of taking Darla with him. He was planning on conquering the world on his own.  
  
Angel had heard the conversation and was planning to leave when they announced they would travel to China.  
  
"There is a war at hand, citizens are taking up arms. What better place to be for a vampire?"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not keeping you."  
  
"What are you babbling about, Angelus?"  
  
"I've heard what you have said to Darla. Guess what. . . "  
  
William got his feet kicked from under him and before he knew it Angel trapped his wrists.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Go with Darla and leave me alone. I don't need you, Will. Get out of my sight!"  
  
Will didn't admit how much the words hurt. He just turned and walked away, leaving his sire behind.  
  
The two vampires travelled to China where a rebellion was at hand, truly a paradise for vampires. Darla was ecstatic when she saw the violence and blood spill, but William didn't seem entirely there with his thoughts.  
  
"Come on now, Will. Forget him! We're in a beautiful country, surrounded by possible victims. There is nothing to stop you."  
  
"Yes, you are right. I need a challenge!"  
  
He thought back to his days in Rome and picked up his old mission: defeating a Vampires Slayer. He knew he would have to attract the attention of the Slayer to him. Because he wasn't a master vampire he would need something else which would stir the world. When he walked past a railroad he came up with a vicious plan.  
  
The next night he looked for a strong man who would certainly struggle against him. Not that he would give his victim any chance, he just liked to play around.  
  
"Hey! Wake up, man!"  
  
The Chinese man slowly woke from his unconsciousness and got grabbed by the lapels of his jacket.  
  
"Good, you recover faster than I thought. Now tell me, does this hurt?"  
  
He dragged a railroad spike across the man's skin, breaking it. the man tried to keep silent but cried out his agony.  
  
"Scream all you want, pet, because it only gets better."  
  
He lapped up the blood that dripped from the arm and then slammed the spike in the shoulder careful not to hit an artery. He toyed a little with the other spikes he carried with him while he waited for the man to regain consciousness. He decided to play a circusact and he was pretty accurate as the spikes didn't touch the man. The last one he aimed at the other shoulder so that his victim was pinned to the wall.  
  
"Humans have so little strength. Maybe I should have mercy on him."  
  
Just then he heard someone gasp and silent footsteps retreated. He caught up with the boy, probably the son of the man, pretty easily. He grabbed him by the shoulder and the boy was scared to death.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I need you to do something."  
  
The boy didn't understand English, but the soothing voice calmed him somewhat. William dropped something in the boys hands.  
  
"Tell everyone you meet about what you saw here tonight, alright?"  
  
The boy nodded and William walked away. He grinned, fame would be his at last. The Chinese boy opened his hands. A railroad spike weighed heavy in his pocket as he ran away. 


	14. chapter fourteen

AN: William is making fame of his own and doesn't need anyone else.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 14  
  
It didn't take long for the rumour to spread . even in a war, killing someone with railroad spikes was extremely vicious. Darla came around to say she was proud of him.  
  
"I've always admired your clever mind. Do you know how they call you?"  
  
"Yes, I've heard something about the spike murder. I rather like it, I must say. Short and powerful."  
  
"What's behind it?"  
  
Nothing, I like a vile kill now and then, that's all."  
  
He wasn't telling anyone about his plan to kill the Slayer. This would be his moment and only his.  
  
When the Slayer finally caught up with him it was a disappointment. The Chinese girl in front of him wasn't even half a strong as the one he met in Rome. But at least she wasn't afraid.  
  
"Hello luv, came to kill me?"  
  
He didn't get an answer and he didn't expect one. The samurai sword in her hand said enough as both warriors took their stance. The blows and kicks followed rapidly and the Slayer managed to slice his sleeve but didn't cut into the flesh.  
  
"You owe me a new jacket, Slayer."  
  
As she followed him through the room her sword got caught in a wall. He knocked her from her feet and pulled the sword from the wall. When she wanted to get up he placed the blade at her throat.  
  
"Ahah."  
  
He forced her to stand up and she did with her head held high. She accepted the fate that laid before her, she was destined to die in battle.  
  
"I'm really impressed, I want you to know that. I've never met someone who looked straight into the eyes of death and wasn't afraid."  
  
With that he pierced the skin with his fangs and drained her quickly. He didn't want it to be painful, a great warrior didn't deserve a long and painful death. He was rejoicing in his victory as he walked in the street, the Slayer blood giving him strength he though he didn't possess. How he wished he could share this moment with someone. . . No, this was his!  
  
***  
  
He never encountered Darla or Angel again. He did as was expected of a master vampire, he took over the coven of another vampire who had become weak. When the coven bored him he set out on a rampage of his own, leaving nothing but victims behind. His fame spread fast in the vampire world. As a Childe of Angelus no vampire dared to approach him without respect, but soon he didn't need that title and they forgot about the Scourge of Europe.  
  
Then, in the early seventies of the 20th century he was told that the new Vampire Slayer held her own in London. He grinned as he thought about his home and he wondered how much it had changed.  
  
From the moment he arrived he adored the modern city. He dressed as a punk, strangely attracted to that music. It didn't take him long to find the Slayer. Her powers had grown since he had killed the last girl, but he had also become stronger.  
  
"So here we are. Nice to meet you again, Slayer."  
  
"Shut up, Vampire, I've never seen you in my life. Fight!"  
  
The girl didn't waste any time with exchanging familiarities. She fought well, Spike thought, but she wanted to do things a bit too fancy. In stead of staking him when she had the chance she just knocked him down, apparently to hurt him before she killed him. When he finally got his chance he snapped her neck. He first wanted to walk away, but then pulled off her long leather coat.  
  
"You owed me a jacket, now we're even."  
  
This time the moment wasn't so glorious, but he still felt good. He had confronted two Vampire slayers and survived. 


	15. chapter fifteen

AN: Spike is on his way to meet a new Slayer, but does he realise who she is?  
  
The Choice: Chapter 15  
  
"Master, we have big news!"  
  
"Say it quickly, if you care for your life."  
  
The vampires, both minions of maybe two years old, began to stutter.  
  
"We've. . . you. . . Angelus is still alive."  
  
"Good for him. Did you have to disturb me just for that?"  
  
They backed up against the wall as their master came closer.  
  
"There is more."  
  
"Let's hear it then! I haven't got all night!"  
  
"He's in the United States, helping out the Slayer."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Several sources have confirmed it, Master, it is true."  
  
Spike sighed deeply and tried to gain control of his thoughts. Now he knew what Angels had been up to all of these years. Not only was he a vampire with a soul, he had become an all good guy! He finally looked up, grinning at the two messengers.  
  
"Thanks for the info."  
  
Wooden stakes crashed into them and they were dust before they realised what had happened to them. He walked past their ashes to the main hall of the old castle that was his residence.  
  
The local people claimed the castle was haunted and Spike helped to make truth of the legend, never letting the occasional ruthless visitor go.  
  
"My Children!"  
  
From all corners vampires rose from their chairs. Whenever the Master spoke it was important.  
  
"I will be going on a long journey, alone."  
  
The news had the impact of a bomb. The younger vampires were just disappointed that they couldn't go with their Master, the other were outraged because he left them alone.  
  
"How can you do this?" A brave one spoke up.  
  
"What will become of us if you leave us alone on this earth? Some of us are much too young to survive!"  
  
"Choose yourself a new Master then. I don't care, I have lead you long enough. Goodbye."  
  
He boarded the first plane to America. In his haste he had forgotten to ask the messengers where exactly his sire was. Nevertheless he was confident he would find him anyway.  
  
From the moment he set foot on American soil he was drawn to the state of California. On his journey he learned from other vampires about the Hellmouth that was located in a small Californian town called Sunnydale.  
  
"What a name for a town. Oh well, irony is an art."  
  
It took him some time to find the town and once there he wasn't planning on calling any attention to himself. . . yet. He first wanted to learn more about this Slyer. He had heard she was different than the others he had fought. She actually had friends.  
  
He sneaked around town and found the perfect hide out in an abandoned mansion. That night he didn't encounter the Slayer or any of her companions. He kept a low profile and walked along the streets on his own.  
  
"Willow, behind you!"  
  
Spike saw a bright flash of light and he got curious. High upon a crypt he watched as a redhead zapped the vampires who immediately turned to dust. If she was the Slayer this would be harder than he thought. He hadn't expected that a Vampire Slayer would have access to powerful magics.  
  
But from the sounds there was someone else in the fight as well. He finally noticed the small blonde on almost the opposite side of the cemetery. She staked one of the five vampires that surrounded her. Spike watched with interest as she ducked and handed out numerous blows. He was amazed about her technique. This new generation of Slayers really were incredible fighters. When she staked the last vampire she looked around to where her friend was having a few minor problems to dispatch her attackers.  
  
The Slayers seemed to look him in the eyes and he doubled over.  
  
Laura. . . she finally came back to haunt him. 


	16. chapter sixteen

AN: Spike has seen Buffy, but does he have the courage to do what he came for? Will he kill her?  
  
The Choice: Chapter 16  
  
Buffy felt the preternatural presence but choose to ignore it. She had to get Willow out of there, even though she was a powerful witch. She not only felt an incredible power, but also something else, something she couldn't place.  
  
"Will, do you mind?"  
  
Willow looked at her best friend. The last couple of weeks Buffy had been missing for days on end. When Willow tried a locator spell and had found her in a crypt on the old cemetery. When she expressed her worry Buffy hadn't reacted. Willow had seen the chair in the crypt, a few looks and she asked herself for how long Buffy had been hiding out there. But she had promised she wouldn't say a word to any of the others. She just told everyone Buffy was safe and that she would keep patrolling.  
  
"Are you sure? I can stay for a little while longer."  
  
"No, it's okay. Tell Dawn I love her."  
  
"I will. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy smiled.  
  
When Willow walked away Buffy concentrated again on her spidersense to track the demon. He was very close, she could feel it. She was not in the mood to play games. She stood in the middle of an open space.  
  
"Come out! I will find you anyway! I promise I will make dying a lot easier if you come out now."  
  
"Yeah, you always had guts."  
  
Even though she was prepared, he still caught her by surprise. He was a voice in the dark and didn't let her see himself.  
  
"Angel? Is that you? You know I hate it when you spy on me."  
  
At her words the creature stepped forward. It was a vampire, clad in a long leather duster. He was a rather dark figure in a whole.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They call me Spike."  
  
"I have no idea who you are and frankly I don't care."  
  
She took her stance.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
To her amazement he shook his head and slowly came closer.  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I just. . . wanted to see you again."  
  
"Okay, you are one strange vampire. From which grave did you come? You are not a bloodthirsty minion."  
  
"If I come closer, will you stake me?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
He walked up to her, but couldn't read any recognition in her eyes. So he stopped in front of her and put his hands in his pockets. Buffy didn't know what to do.  
  
"You're not punching me."  
  
"I'm still deciding."  
  
"Look Slayer. . . this is weird, I know. . . I. . ."  
  
He hesitated and looked away. When he looked back at her she watched blood tears fall from his eyes.  
  
"Emm. . . vampire. . . Spike, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Nothing. It was good to see you."  
  
He nodded and walked to the bushes surrounding the cemetery.  
  
"And if you want to stake me, watch the leather, okay?" 


	17. chapter seventeen

AN: After her strange meeting with the vampire, Buffy goes to Angel for explanation.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 17  
  
Buffy watched him while he went away. What was that all about? Why didn't she stake him like she did with the hundreds of other vampires she encountered? What was it that attracted her to him and left her with a feeling of. . . familiarity. A vampire that cried for whatever reason was rare, if not unknown.  
  
She still thought about him when she was in the crypt. Then she decided to pay Angel a visit. Maybe he had heard of a vampire named Spike. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hey Angel, I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Yeah. . . but that's okay. Come in."  
  
He let her inside the small apartment that brought up a lot of painful memories. He closed the door and looked at her intently, it had been a long time since she had come to him. He knew about her hide-out in the crypt, but didn't comment on it.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," He smiled. "Just remembering lost times."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything but looked around the room. She picked up a look on one of the nightstands.  
  
"Shakespeare. You read that a lot, don't you?"  
  
"He has a certain poetry in his words that makes all else superficial. It is hard to explain. . . but it makes me forget."  
  
"It's good that you can forget. I tried too, you know, but nothing works. For some reason I feel a bit better the last couple of days."  
  
"Is it because of the crypt?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Willow told you! Fuck, I can't trust anyone here!"  
  
"Calm down, Buffy. Nobody told me. You are not the only one patrolling the cemeteries. A few nights ago I saw you entering that crypt with food and a few books, I thought you had a prisoner there. Willow just confirmed what I already knew."  
  
"You don't have to spy on me, Angel. I can handle myself. Besides, nowadays vampires don't want to fight me anymore. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Because you want them to fight you?"  
  
"No, that's not it. The vampire. . . he seemed a bit out of it, but he had an enormous strength. I think he was a master."  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
"Cemetery. He cried, Angel."  
  
"Cried? Vampires don't do that!"  
  
"The hell they don't! I know there's nothing in the diaries, but you cried too. I know you do, but you have a soul. But he did cry. . . he didn't want to fight me and he had seen me before. I don't understand. I was hoping you'd know more about him."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"He called himself Spike."  
  
Angel had to steady himself by the mention of the name. He knew about the crimes of his Childe, of his fame. It had been over a century he had seen him and his William had built a reputation for himself.  
  
"What is he doing in America? He must know about me."  
  
"You do know him! Tell me."  
  
Angel watched the Slayer as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, waiting for his answer. It was almost like old times.  
  
"Spike. . . William is my Childe. I haven't seen him after the gypsies returned my soul." He lied.  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. He used to be a vicious killer, maybe even worse than myself. I raised him, so you know what he is capable of. And he is a strong one, probably a master vampire by now. The only reason I can think of is revenge."  
  
"On you? Because you left him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He will be here soon then. He must have followed me here and sensed you. He can't be that strong."  
  
"I think it's better if I do this on my own."  
  
"Angel. . ."  
  
"No Buffy! He is my responsibility, let me handle him."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Yes." He laid his hands on her shoulder. "Trust me, Buffy."  
  
"Alright, but I don't like it one bit."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you. Now, go back home. Or if you want to stay. . ."  
  
"It's okay, I'm going. Be careful."  
  
"I will." He smiled. 


	18. chapter eightteen

AN: Buffy doesn't like the fact that Angel wants to handle this new vampire on his own. When she goes back to her crypt. . .  
  
The Choice: Chapter 18  
  
When Buffy was outside, she had the idea Angel hadn't told her the whole truth. He had never let her down before. Well, he did once, but that wasn't his fault. But even Angelus never mentioned his beloved Childe.  
  
He had told her stories about his sire Darla, the only woman he had ever loved. Stories that hurt, but couldn't be true. A demon wasn't capable of showing emotions, they were killing machines, designed to make her life miserable. And still the demon she had met tonight seemed so normal, human almost. Why did she always attract the strangest kind of vampires? Oh right, the Slayer thing.  
  
Engrossed in her thoughts she paid little attention to her surroundings. In the crypt she closed the door behind her before she realised she was not alone.  
  
"Spike? I know you're here."  
  
He turned around in the chair she used when she needed sleep.  
  
"I'd never thought a Slayer would actually live the same way as vampires do. I hope for you it is some sort of training from your Watcher."  
  
"It's a decision I made on my own."  
  
"You finally figured it out then. You're the first Slayer I've met who so openly admits it."  
  
Buffy was getting tired of the eerie, all knowing voice in the dark. She ignored the curiosity she felt when he talked about his meeting other Slayers. She walked around the crypt, listening intently for every movement, and lit a few candles.  
  
Now she had the chance to take a good look at Spike, the Childe of Angelus. He wore a dark jeans, a black button-up shirt and a leather duster. His hair was brown, short and curly. In all he wouldn't be noticed if he stood somewhere in a crowd. But people would step aside for him. The authority, the deadly threat that spoke in his eyes to everyone that stood in his way, made him the person he was. A master vampire.  
  
"What did I figure out?"  
  
"That you belong in the dark."  
  
Spike watched Buffy watching him. She looked so much like Laura, she even had the same attitude. He was a bit surprised that she didn't try to stake him. She had gone to Angelus after all, she knew about him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do belong in the dark. I need the comfort it brings. And still I crave the light, just like you."  
  
That remark hit him hard. . . She was right. After all his years spent in darkness, he finally remembered the few precious moments he had been happy. When he was human, with this beautiful woman by his side. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Okay, come on then."  
  
He stood up and took his stance. He tossed something to her, a solid wooden stake.  
  
"End it here, Slayer. You want to protect your lover, I want him dead. Make your choice and let it be the right one."  
  
She caught the stake but made no move to kill the vampire. She first wanted to know why he would want to kill his sire. She punched so that he flew across the room and picked him up again.  
  
"No more mystery man, Spike. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want Angel dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For being the prick that he is. For taking away everything I ever loved. I think that about covers it."  
  
"Why did you come here after all these years? You must have had the chance to kill him before."  
  
"I heard he was helping the Slayer. I am stronger than ever. I could beat him if it wasn't for you."  
  
He looked away. Bloody hell, he couldn't be in the same room with her.  
  
At that moment Angel burst in. He looked worriedly at Buffy and then charged Spike. The vampire ducked just in time and the two men rolled over the floor. Spike managed to push the older vampire from him and stood. He waited for Angel to make his move. 


	19. chapter nineteen

AN: Spike confronts his sire.  
  
The Choice: Chapter 19  
  
Angel scrambled to his feet. The two vampires circled each other. Buffy had enough of the display. She didn't know why Angel and Spike hated each other so much, besides the obvious reasons, but she wasn't about to let this get out of hand.  
  
"Angel! Spike! Stop it!"  
  
They stopped the fighting and both looked up at her.  
  
"Buffy, I have to kill him. It's the only way that he'll leave you alone. He is the killer of Slayers!"  
  
From under him a loud laugh emerged. Spike was having the time of his unlife, if it wasn't for that big poof laying on top of him.  
  
"Oh, so my reputation has spread, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Spike."  
  
"Now I'm scared! The great Angel, protector of all human kind is telling me to shut my mouth."  
  
"We can't let him live, he'll hunt us down."  
  
"You bet ya I will. Even if it takes bloody centuries!"  
  
"Would you shut up already?"  
  
"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Is it so hard to understand? He. . . " Angel nodded in Spikes direction. "Wants to kill me and probably put my head on a wooden stake so that everyone could see it."  
  
They were still on the ground and Spike struggled to get free. He managed to kick Angel in the stomach when his attention was divided between him and Buffy.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think why I'd kill you? You murdered the only woman I ever loved! And soul or no soul, you are the same to me than before. I will have my revenge!"  
  
Buffy almost felt sorry for Spike. She knew what it was like to loose a loved one. She had lost so many people in her short life and wanted to protect this creature who was capable of feeling this amount of pain.  
  
Angelus screamed inside, crying out for release. The demon Spike, his Childe, had returned to him and he couldn't even greet him properly. But he felt the change in the body that housed the soul. He felt the weakening of the soul, it would give up control of the body.  
  
Buffy staggered when she heard the cold voice that spoke. It was like talking to Angelus, except she was sure this was Angel. Before she could react both men fell to the ground in pain. It took them a few seconds to recover. Angelus shook his head, rejoicing in the fact that he could rule the earth once again.  
  
"Now William, I think the roles are reversed."  
  
Spike looked up at his sire and tried to crawl away. No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way! He didn't feel guilty about anything. He was a demon, the Big Bad out looking for revenge. But only now hundreds of voices were screaming in his head, accusing him of the most awful crimes he knew he had committed. Laura, his beautiful Laura came up to him, urging him to stand on his feet.  
  
"Spike, get on your feet. I'll deal with him."  
  
"On no Buffy, not this time. You might be the love of Angels life, but I need my William with me. Come to me, boy. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Don't do it, Spike! Get the fuck away from him Angelus!"  
  
"Laura, don't do this, let him kill me. Save yourself."  
  
"Ah lad, you couldn't save your love Laura then and you can't save her now. I'll kill her quickly if you come to me."  
  
"No!"  
  
Buffy's scream pierced the thin air in the crypt. A stake appeared in her hand and came flying to Angels chest. And then the world seemed to stop. 


	20. chapter twenty

AN: So this is it! The Grand Finale! I'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and for reading my story. The reviews were very helpful and hopefully they continue to help me in my next stories. Thank you!!!  
  
The Choice: Chapter 20  
  
"Where are we? What's happened?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Who else would I be? What is Spike doing here?"  
  
"I don't have a clue, poofy."  
  
"Shut up, Spike."  
  
A booming voice told them to be silent. The Powers That Be entered the room.  
  
"Hello Warriors, you did well. The choice has finally been made."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You, Vampire Slayer, have found your new champion. The life you all lead now is not how it's supposed to be."  
  
The Powers called on images of the real world Buffy, Angel and Spike. Neither of them believed it.  
  
"It's all a trick. Why would I be in LA if it's clear that Buffy needs me?"  
  
"Ad I'm bloody well not in love with the Slayer!"  
  
"If you were, I'd kill you."  
  
"Try me, poof."  
  
"Would the both of you stop it already! Men!"  
  
"We will send you, Warriors, to your separate homes. Angel, you won't remember a thing. We are sorry for intruding in your life. You were a means to an end."  
  
Before either of them could protest they were back. Spike landed in his bed where he had started his journey through time. He shook his head and hesitantly touched the sheets on his bed, not sure if it was real. Everything collided, his old life and the one he had chosen himself. The pain of the loss of Laura, together with the love for his Slayer. The hatred for Angel together with the agony of losing his sire. It was too much. He collapsed.  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
"You again? I don't think I like you very much. What is it this time?"  
  
"We know the memories are bad now, Spike, bit it will get better. You have the promise of the Powers."  
  
"Promise? I don't need a fucking promise, they're only there to break. What I need is for you to fix this!"  
  
"We can't, Spike. There is nothing to repair, this is your destiny."  
  
"Destiny! You dare to call this. . . parade destiny?!"  
  
"It will be okay, vampire, it always works out."  
  
He turned around to yell at the girl some more, but she was nowhere to be seen. HE had it in his mind to chase after her, but she probably was some ghost that went up in smoke.  
  
"Who were you yelling at?"  
  
He recognised the voice, but didn't dare to face the woman he loved. He was afraid to find only disgust and hatred, as she felt in the beginning towards him.  
  
"Hello Slayer."  
  
"I thought we were passed that. There was a time when you actually used my name."  
  
"That seems another lifetime."  
  
Buffy hated it when Spike didn't look at her. He could keep his voice in check, but the mask didn't reach his eyes. They were a mirror of his emotions, human or demon.  
  
"Would you please look at me, Spike?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Goddamned William! Whatever the Powers want us to be, this is huge. We have to talk about this."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
It came in a faint whisper and his shoulders slumped. There, he had admitted his failure. He couldn't be someone's champion. If he couldn't save Laura, why did they think he could save Buffy? Buffy walked around so she stood in front of him.  
  
"Everyone is afraid, Spike, me too. Is that why you asked me to choose between you and Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. I can understand you choose him."  
  
"I choose Angel because he is safe, Spike. He is always in control of his emotions. You are dangerous for me."  
  
"Why did they want me to be at your side then?"  
  
"Because they know you'll always be there, no matter what."  
  
For the first time since Buffy entered the crypt the vampire looked up.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm not. But I've made my choice, just like you."  
  
She laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"In your own time, Spike. Decide for yourself."  
  
Buffy walked away when she heard a voice call her back.  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll be there when you need me."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
THE END 


End file.
